Love With Time
by yuki san1
Summary: Hermione Granger, two curses from Draco and Harry. And she's sent back into the Mauderers time. Romance will bloom into view if one is paitent enough to wait for it. HermioneSiriusRemus
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Ok, please forgive me if any of the Harry Potter characters seem out of character! This is my first HP fanfiction. And on another note, I do not own harry potter, that right and hers alone belong to J.K. Rowling. And please give me some feed back. Helpful criticism will be greatly appreciated. Also, don't worry, I am already starting on the first chapter, and it will be longer than this prologue, promise! Read and Review!)

۞

Rain pelted lightly on the castle windows as the early morning approached. Not many people were awake, if not any, well, besides herself anyway. The rain had been going on for at least a week straight, and it was always light and very humid. Even so to wake her up so early drenched with humid-endured sweat.

Hermione groaned, it was only three in the morning, and she was officially awake at the moment, with her subconscious refusal to sleep once more.

Seeing as everyone was still slumbering in the girls dormitory as she stepped out of her Head Girls room and as how it wasn't very hygienic of her to stay all nasty with sweat. Of course, the thought of using a cleansing spell occurred to Hermione, but for some strange reason, she felt that it just wouldn't do a nice shower justice.

Making sure no one had awoken with her being there, Hermione silently crept down the stairs and out of the Griffindor Common room and headed straight for the Head Girls private shower.

Knowing full well that if she were caught by a teacher, she would most likely get a detention for being out late after curfew, she opened the doors to the showers and closed the doors behind her.

Hermione smiled, for some strange reason, she had lost most of her lines for authority and rules.

"Guess I have Harry and Ron to thank for that…" Hermione grumbled in a chuckling way. In her earlier years, she would have been in a right mind to be appalled by the thought and actions of what she was doing now.

Stripping her clothes and lying them on a bench, she turned on the shower to hot. The hot water cascading down her back made her feel better in her body and it seemed to have calmed whatever nerves that had been rattled.

"And besides, what's so disapproving of a nice shower? I mean honestly, you shouldn't have to break a stupid rule just to clean yourself no matter what time you wake up…"

Reaching out at a bottle of shampoo that had been on the bench, squirted some in her hair and began lathering. The grabbing a flower smelling soap, Hermione proceeded to further clean up. Then afterwards she rinsed everything off and turned off the shower head and grabbed her wand and immediately performed a drying spell.

And with a right flick of her wrist, muttered lightly, "Dryviso." And pulled on her robes and scooped up what she had had on previously and headed out of the shower room.

Hermione sighed as she began her way back to the Griffindor Common room, and as she passed a class room she turned her head. Something had moved, Hermione was sure of that for two reasons. One, she obviously saw it and Two, the rustling of clothing was non-mistakable.

Moving into the classroom that was supposed to be empty, Hermione was half shocked as to what she saw and with a gasp dropped what she had been holding in her arms. Two males were facing each other with their wands at the ready. And a crowd had surrounded them as well.

Harry Potter, one of her best friends since her first year at Hogwarts, was one and the other was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin student who had been their sworn enemy, for lack of a better word.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing!" she huffed, but not daring to scream for fear of rousing other teachers and most likely getting them expelled.

Draco looked over at her and sneered, "Having your filthy little mudblood come to save you, eh Potter?"

The dark haired Harry took a chance and looked at her as well and said simply, "Hermione, stay out of this. It isn't your business," and with a snap of his head looked venomous at the white blonde haired boy, "and don't you _dare_ call her that!"

"What do you think your going to do about it exactly? Are you going to beg on your knees for mercy? Even though you don't deserve it, go ahead. Get down on your knees and beg!" Draco yelled, probably forgetting about the tiny fact that if he indeed woke up Teachers it wouldn't be very good for anybody.

Hermione looked at the people just standing by and angrily said, "How can you people just stand there and _watch_!" Some of the people bowed their heads, most likely they were in Griffindor themselves. Hermione didn't really care as she held her wand out and pointed it at the two dueling boys just about to disarm them before anybody got hurt.

"Ha! Like I'd really do that! Ageosilniumgeni!" Harry yelled just at the same time Draco bellowed a, "Reductobirthryco!"

Hermione was about to say "Expeliarmus" when someone, most likely for Slytherin, pushed her hard, so hard in fact, that Hermione came between the two spells before they could hit their appropriate targets.

The two spells, who were basic opposite of each other, were never supposed to meet at once spot. "Ageosilniumgeni" was a very advanced aging spell that made the target grow old within an instant, and the "Reductobirthryco" spell was equally advanced and made the target descend in ages so quickly, they became a new born infant. The outcome is unknown when these two curses hit each other at the exact same time.

Clutching her wand in an unbreakable death grip, Hermione blacked out with the force of the spells and fell into what seemed like a slip in time and fell through it.

Everyone was shocked beyond belief to say the least.

"Well well well. Now what is going on here?" a cold voice from the entrance of the classroom spoke the question as id he didn't really care but for the sake of getting any Griffindor in trouble. And not soon afterward another voice came and surveyed the surroundings.

"Potter, Malfoy! What has happened?"

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had both arrived and not very pleased with what they had just bore witness to within the last seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: thanks for the reviews! And as promised, here is the first chapter in Love With Time. Not to mention, much much longer than the prologue. Same disclaimer as the previous document, and hope you guys read!)

۞

A black sensation seemed to take over her body as Hermione passed out. There was no telling how long she had been unconscious, for time passed quickly or very slowly when you aren't aware of anything. But as she neared the brink of life, Hermione became aware of a particular movement that happened on her body. 

Very aware in fact, that she had no problem distinguishing what it was. Something was moving over her left breast in a circular motion. Now the last time Hermione check, nothing besides another human being could produce that lovely emotion of lust that ran through her veins.

Which, all an all, was basically silly she told herself. For Hermione was pretty sure that she had blacked out on the cold stone of the floor of an empty classroom.

But then why, she had to ask herself, was she on top of a nice mattress-like surface? But then, surely after what had happened, the Professors that had come on to the scene would have ordered her to be brought up to the hospital wing?

But then came the same doubt.

If she was indeed in the possession of Madame Pomfrey, why was she under the impression that someone was "manhandling" her left breast?

And that's when Hermione thought best to open her eyes to confirm surroundings and where she was. With vision as blurry as hers at the moment, no one could have had the talent to see where they were. But because she required not the assistance of spectacles, her vision slowly became as clear as her twenty/twenty vision allowed.

One other bed was visible with an occupant. Not entirely suspicious, considering she was under the impression of being in the hospital wing. But the strange thing was, that was all the beds she could see from her position of being horizontal on a bed. And it had dark blue canopy drapes around it on all sides.

And there was still the sensation of being manhandled not to be forgotten.

Taking great caution, Hermione glanced downwards and was shocked and horrified that a hand had been groping her most rudely and a casual leg had been draped around her hips. Taking ten deep breaths and thinking that there must be a rational explanation for this, this… person behind her.

Hermione craned her neck to see exactly who was behind her and let out a gasp. The person occupying the bed with her looked oddly familiar and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. And then slowly the eyes of the boy who was beside her began to open.

Grey eyes had opened a crack when Hermione let out a blood churning scream as she sat up quickly, "AHHHHHHHH!"

And everyone who had been sleeping peacefully awoke with a start. More likely, they woke up and fell out of bed due to quick reflexes. And to Hermione's happy moment, the offending hand and leg had left it's spot.

And then as another boy stood up, and also looking painfully familiar with a sly expression when he saw her, she stopped screaming due to fright.

"Oy Padfoot! What the hell are you doing? Bringing…" The boy who had stood up trailed off, obviously trying to put Hermione's face with a name and failed then continued, "a girl into our dormitory?"

"Prongs, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Came "Padfoot's" shocked reply. He was also looking at Hermione with great wonder as to who she was.

"You? Honest? I don't think that's ever happened." A voice from behind them said casually.

"Moony, you wound me!"

"Most unlikely." "Moony" retorted with the same casual sound.

Hermione sat there, gaping like a fish. Her mouth opening and closing and no doubt she probably looked silly. Things were beginning to add up just a bit. She knew who was "Padfoot", "Prongs", and "Moony" easily enough. But the fact was that she had to except it was different entirely.

Everything came at Hermione she barely had time to register it. First, she'd been hit with two completely opposite aging spells, then she was groped awake (which now is the least of her worries), and now she finds out that she had most likely been sent back in time into the Marauders Time.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Moony asked as he gazed at her thoughtfully.

Hermione gulped as all three of them leaned in to hear what tshe had to say, and then it comes down to two questions and she really felt like punching William Shakespeare in the face. To lie or not to lie, that was indeed the question. Knowing full well about the Marauders Map, she went with not to lie.

"I am… Hermione Granger…" she said in a quiet voice with her head bent somewhat.

"So you're new in Griffindor then?" asked Prongs, looking at her robes and putting two and two together.

Hermione looked at her hands. In her right one still clutched her wand. Well, that was good. Nothing was as important as her wand. And absentmindedly muttered a unmistakable yes.

"Well, I'm James Potter. And to my left, is Sirius Black and right is Remus Lupin. And welcome to the premises of the Marauders." Prongs, or rather James said as he puffed out his chest with pride when he mentioned the Marauders.

"Hello." Well, what could Hermione say? 'Oh yes, hello! I know your older selves except you James, cause you're already dead. And you Sirius, you just died recently and hi there, you're my old professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts! And on that note, I'm from the future and anything I say could throw off the course or time!'

And then a thought came to her and she murmured it aloud.

"What did she say Prongs?" Padfoot asked James.

"Don' know. Hey, Hermione, what did you just say?" James asked her with his eyes brows raised slightly.

"I need to speak to the head master at once!" Hermione said louder this time.

"You mean Dumbledor?" Asked Sirius asked.

"No, I meant Santa Claus you dolt! Yes of course I meant Dumbledor." Hermione answered with sarcasm.

Both James and Remus laughed openly, not even trying to hide it. Sirius scowled at them and muttered something about "bloody" and "friends" and lastly "are traitors!" with a growl at the end.

She sprang up from the bed in which she had been laying on with Sirius, and made her way out of the boys dormitory and silently made her way to professor Dumbledor's office. And then was met with the stone gargoyle.

"Oh no…The password! Lemon drop?" Hermione asked uncertainly and got no response what so ever, so she tried again, "Fizzing Whizzbees? Chocolate frogs. Different flavored beans! Laffy Taffy, Sugar Cane, Chocolate Covered Toadstools!" Hermione puffed, and then was startled when the gargoyle began ascending upwards.

'Chocolate covered toadstools? Now that sounds just plain sick to eat' and began walking up the stair case to speak to Dumbledor.


End file.
